Systems, apparatuses and methods for assaying biological fluids, as well as test elements for use therein, are well known. Typically, test elements are stored in a storage container that is distinct from a test meter that analyzes a biological fluid sample. In some systems, a test element is first removed from the storage container, a biological fluid sample then is deposited onto a region of the test element, and the test element is inserted into the test meter for analysis of an analyte of interest. After the analysis is complete, the test element is removed from the test meter and disposed.
Some known storage containers are designed and built to store multiple test elements of a specific number and a single size, or use an interchangeable insert for different test elements, both of which present disadvantages. For example, storage containers designed and built to store multiple test elements of a specific number and a single size may lead to increased container manufacturing and inventory costs. Additionally, some known interchangeable inserts for such storage containers are prone to cumbersome loading of the insert or dislodging of the insert if the storage container is dropped or otherwise knocked around. Dislodging of the insert can result in inadvertent or accidental spillage of the test elements that may lead to contamination and unreliability thereof. Furthermore, a partially dislodged insert may adversely affect the perceived quality of the interchangeable insert storage container by an end user.
With some known storage containers, as a quantity of the test elements are used and disposed by the user, the remaining test elements may slide further into the insert, which does not allow for easy access and removal of a single test element by the user. In view of the ramifications of accurate recording, reporting and analyzing of biological fluid samples, improvements in storage containers for storing and distributing test elements used to analyze biological fluid samples are desired.